I Will Remember You
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Bom...Eh uma song Pandora&Radamanthys...Deletei a outra pq estava meio estranha pra ler...Mas continuo dizendo: Tah uma drogaaaaa...


I Will Remember You

**Eu me Lembrarei de voc**

I will remember you **Eu me lembrarei de voc** Will you remember me? **Você se lembrará de mim?** Don't let your life pass you by **Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar** Weep not for the memories **Não lamente as lembranças**

Pandora estava sentada tocando novamente sua harpa, quando Radamanthys entrou em sua sala...

Rad – Senhorita Pandora...

Pan – Radamanthys? 'O que ele faz aqui?Já lhe mandei esperar 12 horas...'

Rad – Sim, senhorita Pandora.Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, da força da estrela celestial...

Pan – E o que quer de mim?

Rad – Bem...Venho pedir que me deixe ir ao santuário de Athena...

Pan – Mas não há necessidade, já temos cavaleiros no lugar...

Rad – Por quanto tempo acha que eles serão úteis?E depois, são somente cavaleiros de Athena.São isentos se comparados aos espectros de Hades...Por favor...Me dê a ordem para partir para a batalha!Comigo, você terá a vida de Athena em menos de 1 hora.Me envie para lá!

Pan – Não, é impossível...O mestre Hades...Você sabe que ele tem um bom coração.Ele não gostaria que 1 espectro seja morto repentinamente...

Rad – Mas...

Pan – Radamanthys...Não quer contradizer as decisões de Hades, quer?

Rad – Não, claro que não...

Pan – Então esperaremos tranqüilamente.Por que em menos de 12 horas sem ter perdido muitos espectros de Hades, a vida de Athena estará em nossas mãos...

Rad – Sim...  
Radamanthys se levanta e sai da sala...

Pan – 'Ele irá me desobedecer...É melhor que ele não se meta no caminho de Hades, ou irá morrer...'

Pandora o achava um grande cabeça dura...Ela sabia o que ele pretendia, mas de nada adiantaria suas ordens...Ela queria que Hades despertasse logo para que ela pudesse viver em paz na Terra...E quem sabe, viver junto com Radamanthys?Ele era um servo muito fiel e ela sentia que poderia ama-lo...

Pan – 'Deixe de pensar em coisas sem sentido Pandora, Hades nunca irá permitir que Radamanthys e eu fiquemos juntos.'

Remember the good times that we had? **Lembra-se dos bons tempos que tivemos?** I let them slip away from us when things got bad **Eu os deixei escapar de nós quando as coisas ficaram ruins** How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun **Desde a primeira vez que vi seu sorriso ao sol** Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one **Quis sentir seu calor em mim, quero ser a única**

Radamanthys andava furioso pelos corredores...Quem aquela mulher pensava que era?Uma deusa???

Sim, ela era uma deusa...Uma Deusa da morte, uma Deusa cruel...E uma Deusa que ele sacrificaria a própria vida para proteger...Ele a amava muito, e sabia que esse romance não iria dar certo.Afinal, ela nunca amaria um simples servo...Logo ela iria encontrar alguém á altura de sua nobreza e ele, Radamanthys, seria passado.

Rad – 'Senhorita Pandora é uma mulher muito bela e certeza existem outros, além de mim ,que a ame!Me perdoe senhorita Pandora, eu terei que desobedece-la!'

Ele estava sendo egoísta novamente, queria acabar com tudo para que Pandora vivesse feliz e em paz...Queria que a sua jovem senhorita voltasse a ver as cores, sim, ele sempre soube que ela não enxergava as cores e isso o feria.Feria tão profundamente que ele se sentia um inútil por não poder ajuda-la...

Zeros se aproxima de Radamanthys...

Zeros – Senhor Radamanthys, já enviei os 10 espectros que me pediu...

Rad – 'É inútil falar sobre isso com esse verme...É melhor eu simplesmente fingir estar satisfeito...'

Zeros falou várias besteiras para Radamanthys, que quase o matou quando Zeros tocou no ponto que ele mais odiava: A beleza e a crueldade de Pandora...

Zeros não entendia o que era viver sem enxergar as cores, mas ele, Radamanthys, sabia...Desde que se tornou um general somente enxergou o mundo em vermelho, nunca conseguiu admirar a cor dos cabelos e olhos de Pandora...Sempre a enxergou como um vulto vermelho envolto por um cosmo poderoso e reconfortante, sim, muitos diziam que ela era perversa e que seu cosmo era tão negro que poderia apagar qualquer esperança, mas ele, somente ele, podia ver o quão belo aquele cosmo era...

Radamanthys se virou e saiu em direção ao portão, Pandora o impediu de ir a luta, mas ele mandou alguns espectros para o santuário...

I'm so tired but I can't sleep **Estou tão cansada, mas não consigo dormir** Standin' on the edge of something much too deep **Levantando-se na extremidade de algo muito, muito fundo** It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word **É engraçado como nós sentimos tanto, mas não conseguimos dizer uma palavra** We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard **Estamos gritando por dentro, mas não podemos ser ouvidos**

**But...**

**Mas...**

Pan – 'Radamanthys, porque me desobedeceu?Eu não entendo...Por que ele não podia esperar calmamente o fim de Athena?Bem...Agora está feito, não há como traze-los de volta, mas caso eles morram eu terei que...Eu terei que castiga-lo...'

Uma lágrima escorre sobre seu belo rosto...

Zeros entra na sala e vê as lágrimas de Pandora...

Zeros – Senhorita Pandora, não deves chorar...As lágrimas não caem bem com seu belo rosto!

"Belo rosto"?Era isso que ela era???O que adianta ser má, cruel e sádica se tudo o que os homens enxergavam nela era um rosto bonito...

Se sentou e começou a tocar novamente a harpa, seu único era suas lembranças...Lembranças de quando ela conheceu Radamanthys, ele era encarregado de tomar conta de Pandora...

Pan – 'Ele sempre cuidou de mim...Mas terei que fazer o que é certo...'

Mais tarde os espectros de Hades foram derrotados e Pandora o chamou em sua sala...

Rad – Me chamou, senhorita Pandora?

Pan – Sim Radamanthys... "Me perdoe..."

Rad – O que dis...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....

Pandora começara a tocar a harpa, sua melodia desafinada e seu cosmo se uniram e Radamanthys começou a se contorcer, Pandora chorava e Zeros ria como um louco que se sentia vivo em ver Radamanthys sofrer...

Quando terminou Pandora observou o rosto dele em uma mistura de culpa e dor...

Pan – 'Ah, Hades, porque tenho que faze-lo sofrer tanto?' Radamanthys, toda a palavra minha é a palavra de Hades.Todo aquele que me desobedeça, quem quer que seja, até você Radamanthys, não será perdoado!

Rad – É que não podemos subestimar Athena...Alguém que acaba com a própria vida com as próprias mãos...É muito suspeito!Não pensa assim senhorita Pandora?O que te parecem as minhas suspeitas??

Pan – Calado!Crê que Hades irá se preocupar com o que alguém como Athena faça??Radamanthys, deverá ocupar o lugar dos espectros que morreram graças á essa imprudência sua!Desta vez eu o perdoarei.Mas não quero outra imprudência como essa, entendeu Radamanthys?

I will remember you **Eu me lembrarei de voc** Will you remember me? **Você se lembrará de mim?** Don't let your life pass you by **Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar** Weep not for the memories **Não lamente as lembranças**

Logo as batalhas terminaram e Pandora passou a amar Ikki de Fênix.Aquilo feriu Radamanthys profundamente, sua amada Pandora já o havia substituído...

Rad – Senhorita Pandora...

Sentiu uma lágrima se formar e observou Hipnos reconstruir os campos Elíseos...Nada seria como antes, á aquela altura ela já estaria com seu "cavaleirinho" de Fênix e ele nada poderia fazer.

Lágrimas e fragmentos de seu coração, era tudo o que restava para ele, Pandora nunca amaria um perdedor, muito menos um perdedor como ele...

Mais lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, agora ele podia enxergar novamente, o plano de Hades fracassou, mas do que adiantava ver se ele não a tinha?Do que adiantou todo o sofrimento se aquela que tinha seu coração nas mãos não estava ao seu lado?

Seu coração bateu forte quando sentiu alguém tocando-lhe de leve o braço.

Pan – Radamanthys?

Radamanthys virou no mesmo instante...Pandora também estava morta?Mas como...?Quem...?O cosmo não o enganava, era realmente ela...E ela era linda, tão linda como ele jamais sonhara...

Pan – Radamanthys, me perdoe...

Rad – Perdoa-la porque, se a senhorita não me fez nada?

Pan – Fiz sim Radamanthys...Eu te fiz sofrer, eu ME fiz sofrer...Imploro que me perdoe...

Rad – Continuo não entendendo o por que se sua lamentação, senhorita Pandora...

Ela o olhou nos olhos, os olhos dela tão negros e belos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas...Lágrimas de culpa e de sofrimento...Pandora se jogou em seus braços e ele a abraçou...

Pan – "Me perdoe por nunca ter dito o quanto eu te amo"

Rad – "Então permita-me pedir o seu perdão...Pois também nunca lhe revelei meus sentimentos...

Ela o encarou, seu olhar demonstrava choque e alegria...

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose **Estou com tanto medo de amar você, porém com mais medo de perder** Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose **Agarrada a um passado que não me deixa escolher** Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night **Uma vez havia escuridão, noite profunda e sem fim** You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light **Você me deu tudo o que pode, oh, você me deu luz**

**And...**

**E...**

Ele a beijou, pela primeira vez ele a beijou...Os lábios de Pandora eram quentes e doces, tão doces e tão aconchegantes que ele aprofundou mais e mais o beijo.

Pandora se entregava completamente á aquele beijo pela primeira vez se sentia amada, amada de verdade...

Rad – eu quis fazer isso quando estávamos eu queria...

Pandora cobriu delicadamente os lábios de seu querido espectro com a ponta dos dedos.

Pan – Não diga mais nada Radamanthys, eu sei como você se sente...

Os dois se beijaram novamente, estavam dando graças á Hades por ele permitir que tanto os espectros quanto Pandora pudessem viver nos Campos Elíseos.

Estavam felizes...Finalmente depois de tanto tempo poderiam ficar juntos, nada mais importava, já estavam mortos, não havia o por que de ter pressa ou querer apressar as coisas...Afinal, tinham a eternidade para ficarem juntos...

Rad – E o "seu cavaleirinho de fênix"?

Pan – O Ikki?

Rad – Ele mesmo!Você ainda gosta dele não é?

Pan – Eu achei que gostava...Mas percebi que eu só enxerguei nele o calor da vida...Da vida que a muito tempo eu perdi...Da vida que eu deixei para trás no momento em que abri a caixa com o selo de Athena...

Rad – Sei como se sentiu...Enxergando tudo em cinza...Afinal...Tudo para mim sempre foi um vulto vermelho...Por causa das mortes que eu causei...

Pan – Então você...Sabe o que é não enxergar?

Rad – Sim...Mas desde o começo eu sabia que eu te amaria assim como eu te amo...Senhorita Pandora...

Pandora sorriu, finalmente se sentiu como no inicio...Quando sua alma não era corrompida e seu coração era repleto de luz...Deixe a Terra para os mortais...

I will remember you **Eu me lembrarei de voc** Will you remember me? **Você se lembrará de mim?** Don't let your life pass you by **Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar** Weep not for the memories **Não lamente as lembranças**

Por que eles tinham um amor que era imortal, pois suas almas não poderiam mais ser revividas e nem reencarnadas...Ficariam ali, por toda a eternidade...Até o dia em que Hades puder ver e compreender o verdadeiro amor...O amor humano...

Weep not for the memories 

**Não lamente as lembranças**

N/A:Tah meio tosco, meio dramático e eu acho que eu estou com problema...Pô eu tow escrevendo song melosa!!!!XP

Anh...Bem...Essa song eh dedicada á esse casal que eu meio que apóio...Eu a fiz pensando nos sentimentos deles e achei que ficaria interessante o Radamanthys ser igual á Pandora, não podendo enxergar as cores...Bem deixem Rewiws, please!!!Quase ninguém comenta minhas fics e eu ando meio sem ânimo...Beijuuuuzzzz....


End file.
